The adventures of Rachel, Kurt and Brittany
by h-pw
Summary: Brittany comes to stay with Rachel and Kurt in New York after she graduates, hi-jinks ensue. A little collection of ficlets set in the 'Broadway Berries' verse, rated T for language.


**A/N:** _This is kind of a one-shot spin-off from my fic Broadway Berries. You don't have to have read it to understand this and equally there's nothing here that necessarily adds anything to Quinn and Rachels story, in Broadway Berries, I just had this little collection of bits relating to Rachel, Kurt and Brittany and wanted to do something with them. _

_I write in a sort of little stories/flashback style, bits in italics are flashbacks and it's canon until the end of season 3, although there are bits like Rachel and Kurt living together which follows season 4._

_The spider bit is from a chapter10, I decided to repeat it here just because it fits in nicely I think._

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, I mean no offence just, having some fun with them.

* * *

**The Adventures of Rachel, Kurt and Brittany**

"Brittany's moving in with you?" Quinn queried down the phone to Rachel.

"Don't worry there'll still be space for you when you visit, we'll get a blow up mattress or you can just sleep with me. It's only for a few weeks, maybe a month, while she tries to find work, which I'm sure she will she's very talented, although talent isn't everything."

"When is she coming?"

"Today. Her flight lands at quarter past one so she should be here in an hour. I was just going to clean the apartment quickly before she get here."

"You're not meeting her at the airport?"

"No why wou-"

"Rach. Even I've gotten lost in New York, remember the first time I went wandering by myself and how that ended . . .'

_The loud banging on the door startled Rachel, answering the door she was confronted by a red faced, heavily breathing and dishevelled Quinn._

"_Quinn, what happened, are you ok?" She questioned as the blonde stepping past her into the apartment._

"_Assholes . . . fuc-fucking assholes." The taller girl spun around to face her but then just as quickly turned away again and began to pace around the living space talking rapidly, a loud profanity breaking up the conjoined and mixed-up words._

"_MindingmyownbusinesssubwayreadingbookJERKtriesiton andpolitenotinterestedPRICKgrabsahandfulImeanisnow heresafefromFUCKINGASSHOLEknowsbetternexttimetries itJERKthinkagainmesswithmeregretitlittleSHITwontfo rgetinahur-"_

"_Quinn is that blood?!"_

_The girl stopped her pacing and muttering to glance down at her clothes, seeing the red stain Rachel was referring to._

"_Not mine." She responded simply before returning to her pacing and ramblings._

"This is B in LaGuardia alone."

"Shit I've got to go Quinn."

The girl on the other end couldn't keep the smile and amusement out of her voice at Rachel's realisation.

"Let me know when you guys make it home ok."

Rachel hung up the phone and began quickly grabbing her keys, purse and bag, making her way hastily out of the door. Most of them had gone back to Lima to see the rest of the original Glee group graduate from High School, and while they hadn't all necessarily kept in touch or regular contact it had been fun to catch up with everyone.

Neither her nor Kurt would have described their relationship with the blonde dancer as close, and in the last year the only contact they'd really had was occasionally comments on facebook and a quick hello whenever they went home to Lima. So it had come as a surprise when she'd received a text from Brittany asking if she could stay with Rachel and Kurt for a few weeks while she auditioned and tried to find dance work.

It was an uneventful pick-up, with Rachel getting to the airport with time to spare and meeting Brittany as she came through the gate, the pair making small talk as they headed back to the apartment.

"It's not much." Rachel explains as they walk through the apartment door.

"Kurts room is on the right, mine's next door and the bathroom is over there. Kitchen, dining table, TV and couch, which is where you'll be sleeping. Quinn and Noah have had no complaints and Noah fitted so I don't foresee a problem."

"Thanks again Rachel. I know we haven't exactly ever been like really close or anything since you and Kurt graduated but it's really kind of you guys to let me stay."

"It's not a problem Brittany, I could never say no to a fellow performing artist when I know what it is like to want to follow your passion and dreams-"

"And we need help with the rent check."

"Kurt!" The blonde bounded over the boy as he closed the apartment door and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Has she shown you the clean rota yet? Just ignore it I do."

"Yes thank you Kurt I was managing the tour quite well before your droll input. Brittany how are you with a hoover?"

The girls face fell serious and her body still.

"I'm not allowed near a hoover, last time I cleaned the house I put the settings too high and created a dimensional rift."

The other two stood agape and dumbstruck as the blonde simply stared, blinking owlishly at them.

"I'm just messing of course I'll help with the cleaning."

"You're going to have to teach me how to do that."

"What, create dimensional rifts? I dunno Rachel it's serious stuff and the responsibili-"

"No, I meant- . . . never mind, what about getting you settled in and grabbing some take-out?"

"Can we do Fengs? Their chicken brown rice is to die for Britt."

"Yay, this is going to be so much fun guys!" The taller girl exclaimed as she pulled Rachel towards her and hugged the pair tightly.

* * *

'_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_'

Rachel screamed, her and Kurt jumping up onto the couch as Brittany ran into the living space.

'What, what is it?'

Kurt grabbed the taller girls nearby arm in a death grip, a blanket wrapped around him like a protective cloak, as Rachel clambered onto the girls back, trying to attain a higher and safer spot, the blonde struggling to keep her held up as the two scared roommates pointed shakily into the corner.

'Spider, spider!'

'Where? I can't see anything guys.'

'There!' The two pointed more frantically into the corner as Brittany leaned forward slightly to try and see it.

'Are you serious, that little thing? Rachel you need to get down if I'm going to get rid of it.'

Rachel slid off the taller girls back onto the couch where she and Kurt now clung to each other, huddling under the blanket together, watching the corner intently on the off chance the spider lunged towards them. Brittany disappeared behind them towards the kitchen area.

'W-where are you going?'

'I just need to get something . . .'

Returning with a glass and some paper she approached the little arachnid, kneeling close by and coaxing it into the glass.

'Don't hurt it.'

'Kill it! _Kill_ **it!**'

'No! Don't hurt little Ferdinand.'

'Ferdinand?!'

'Yes Kurt, that's his name.'

Brittany rolled her eyes as she stood, the spider now trapped in the glass, the paper covering the top.

'His name's Boris, everybody knows spiders are called Boris.'

'Where are you taking him?'

'Flush him! _Flush_ **him**!'

'No!'

'I'm putting him outside. Can one of you get the door?'

Brittany watched as the pair froze, staring at each other, neither wanting to be the one to move and watching in anticipation and hope that the other would move. The blonde rolled her eyes again.

'Never mind, I'll get it myself.'

* * *

The three of them were milling around the kitchen and dining table as they cleared away the lunch they'd just shared. Conversation had been light and free-flowing but then Rachel had brought up the idea that their apartment was haunted.

"I'm telling you there's something here, a ghost, poltergeist, whatever, I can sense it. Weird things keep happening, like I put things down and then later or the next day they've been moved or they're just gone."

"Are you sure you're not just getting forgetful Rach?" Kurt suggested.

"Sometimes I find myself feeling suddenly cold and the temperature in the room is cold."

"Are you sure it's not just the heating?"

"I hear strange noises sometimes."

"It's an old building and it's New York there's always noise! Rach really I don't see how any of th-"

"I can just sense something is amiss Kurt."

"Really?" The boy replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll have you know I am attune to these things and have been right on more than one occasion."

"I didn't know I was living with one of the Ghostbusters, pray tell what should we do next oh great and omnipotent one."

"There's no need for sarcasm Kurt, just because you don't possess any ability don't be bitter about it."

The boy turned to their so far silent roommate.

"Brittany my dear, can you talk some sense into her?"

"Well I don't believe in ghosts but it doesn't mean there's not something out there like the Nestene Consciousness or something, although that's a little scary."

"Exactly! We must look beyond the limitations of science and accept that there are greater and more complex things out there, beyond our understanding. Was it not Sherlock Holmes who said that whatever is left no matter how improbable and spectacular must be the truth."

"Hmm how about we just start with the basics and check there's not a rat or something."

"Or we could have a séance!"

"Yay!" Brittany leapt and clapped her hands while Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way to the heating thermostat. It was an old piece of equipment and he tapped it a few times, a curious look on his face.

Rachel and Brittany had begun to set up the dining table for their séance, a cloth spread out and candles, chairs placed neatly around the table. They draw the curtains and turn off the lights, plunging the living space into a dim darkness.

They began, coaxing Kurt to join them to which he sat arms folded in an effort to communicate his disbelief as they sit in silence, the two girls with their eyes closed and hands joined.

After a few minutes of silence the sound of a few muffled clangs and bangs is heard and a hissing sound, the noises making them jump. Rachel coaxes Kurt to join hands with them and this time he does, as they all close their eyes again.

"We wish to communicate with any spirits present here in this apartment."

"And aliens." Brittany interjected.

"And aliens." Rachel repeats out into room.

"And cyborgs."

"And cyborgs?"

"And pod people."

Rachel sighed before started again,

"We wish to communicate with any life form, spirit or otherwise, this is present in this apartment."

Silence.

"Please give us a sign if you can hear us."

Bang.

Rachel squeezed her roommates hands tightly.

"Can you understand us?"

Clang.

She's trying to think what to ask next when there is a loud knock on the apartment door, causing them all to jump, and then a 'hello' a heard from outside.

"Answer it." Rachel harshly whispers to Kurt.

"Why me?"

"What's the matter, scared? You've suddenly changed your tune Mr 'I don't believe in ghosts'."

"Well I don't see you leaping to answer it either."

"Why would I if I think it's a ghost or worse what if it's a zombie . . . oh my it's a zombie, does everyone remember the plan?!" Rachel dived under the table in dramatic fashion.

"What if it's an alien trying to get home, what if he's lonely?" Brittany mused.

"What if he's hungry. You answer the door Britt."

The blonde just shook her head before pointing to the door and looking at Kurt. He tried to stay firm and out stare the girl but damn it if she wasn't like some pathetic anime character as her eyes widened and became glossy and her bottom lip began to move into a pout and tremble ever so slightly, no wonder Santana was so whipped.

With an exasperated sigh he stood and made his way to the door, opening it hesitantly to find a tall and burly man filling the space on the other side. He swallowed heavily, a broken and high pitched squeak of a word leaving his throat.

"Yes?"

"Hi, your super called us in to fix the heating and I just need to check your thermostat."

Kurt moved aside and let him in, the guy walking straight to the panel chatting as he went.

"Yeah apparently some problems were reported a few weeks back, noisy pipes, odd sounds, rooms being cold. We swung by the other week but it must have been one of your roommates, the Mexican one, she said everything was fine."

Kurt zoned out a little as he smiled knowingly at the information. What was supposed to be a few weeks of Brittany staying had turned into just over a month so far, and with Brittany came Santana. The Latina visited every week but with Brittany sleeping on their couch they'd vetoed Santana staying overnight, not wanting to walk in on any embarrassing and compromising situations. Not that that stopped the pair as Kurt had discovered, whenever Santana was in New York and he and Rachel were out for the day or evening the girl would come around to the apartment. He'd also found out that the Latina had the awful habit of going through and moving peoples stuff, after accusing Brittany of de-alphabetising his scarves she'd confessed all about their little sneaky rendezvous.

"Sorry about the noise earlier, it's an old system and it took a bit of elbow grease to get some of the parts out, absolutely rusted in they were, well all looks in order everything should work fine now any problems let the super know and we'll come back, sorry again for the trouble."

"Oh no trouble."

The guy hesitated in the doorway.

"I don't mean to pry son but are they ok?"

Kurt followed the direction the guy quirked his head in and took in the sight of his roommates crouched and unsubtly hidden under the dining table.

"Yeah don't worry about them, thank you for solving the problem."

"No worries, have a good day."

"You too."

* * *

Living with Rachel had seemed like a good idea, it was certainly never dull or boring, and that had definitely been the case since Brittany had moved in, that girl was like an energiser bunny, but there were days and moments when Kurt sometimes questioned the judgement and sanity of his choice in cohabitors. Right now, as he stood huddled in front of a table in the apartment living area with his roommates, was one of those moments.

"Kurt you're the best." Rachel wrapped her arms around the boy in a sideways hug and Brittany joined in, sandwiching the boy between them as he continued to stare at the cage and small furry creature inside it.

"As if I wasn't gay enough already, now you two are turning me into some animal loving sanctuary starting lesbian to boot. Oh my God if I come home tomorrow with a pair of steel toe caps and dungarees just shoot me."

"Stop being so dramatic." Rachel gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek as she pulled away from the hug and leant forward, moving closer to the cage.

"Look at his big fluffy cheeks and he's so tiny and his funny eye. He needed a home. He needs love."

The boy watched as the brunette squeaked and cooed at the sleeping ball of fluff. Since moving in with Rachel the discussion of getting a pet had been a regular topic, but the super had adamantly stipulated no pets unless they were small and caged. Fish ok, birds fine, hamsters good, but no cats, no dogs and definitely no micro pigs (_"They're so tiny! I just want to arghh!" Rachel exclaimed as she made a tight squishing hug motion)._

Kurt had bravely fought his corner, uninteresting and unwilling to have any rodents in the apartment and not seeing the point in fish or birds, he'd managed to squash any argument or attempt Rachel had made thus far to bring home a pet. The tide had turned, however, once Brittany moved in. As they'd walked past a pet shop window the other week, the two girls had caught sight of an isolated and odd looking little hamster. After a tag team attack of watery eyes and pouts, and by a winning vote of 2 to 1, Kurt had found himself saying hello to their new roommate Erik.

* * *

**A/N2:** _Reviews and comments are heartily encouraged as always._


End file.
